Care
by Official OFA-TodoDeku
Summary: "Untuk sekarang, aku ingin tidur sebentar. Bahumu nyaman." Shouto merebahkan kepalanya di atas bahu Izuku. {shouto . izuku}


_My Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi_

 _I dont take any profit from making this fanfiction. Just for fun._

Original story by **nightfall99**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Todoroki- _kun_ , kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau kurang tidur." Midoriya Izuku sedikit khawatir ketika melihat teman sekelasnya kurang bersemangat. Memang dalam kesehariannya Todoroki Shouto tidak banyak bicara, bukan tipe agresif seperti Kacchan. Namun entah kenapa, Izuku bisa melihat pemuda berambut diw warna tersebut sedang dalam suasana hati yang kurang baik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Midoriya. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku." Shouto memberikan jawaban datar yang terdengar dipaksakan. Izuku tampak berpikir sejenak. Shouto kadang menjadi tipe yang bisa mengeluarkan keluh kesah dan curahan hati terpendam tanpa diminta. Izuku ingat ketika pemuda itu mengajaknya ke tempat sepi dan menceritakan asal usul dirinya serta keluarganya tanpa diminta.

Suasana kelas sedikit bising dengan celotehan Kaminari Denki dan Kirishima Eijirou, serta para gadis yang sibuk menggosip. Izuku mengulurkan tangannya. Shouto sedikit terkejut ketika telapak tangan yang terasa lembut menempel di keningnya.

"Hmm, sama sekali tidak panas. Syukurlah, kupikir Todoroki- _kun_ sedang tidak enak badan." Izuku tersenyum. Sekilas, Shouto seperti dipaksa melihat kembali kenangan tentang masa kecilnya. Tentang ibunya, tentang segala hal. Shouto seperti pernah melihat senyum barusan. Senyum tulus penuh kelegaan. Hingga ia sadar bahwa senyum Izuku sangat mirip dengan senyum ibunya.

Shouto menunduk. Telapak tangan Izuku masih menyentuh dahinya. Pemuda berambut hijau segera menarik tangannya, gugup dan agak salah tingkah. Apakah barusan ia kelewatan? Shouto tak memberikan reaksi apapun, pemuda itu justru malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud, maaf," kata Izuku kikuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tangan Midoriya hangat."

"Eh? Oh, begitu." Tawa canggung menggema di sekitar mereka berdua.

"Hoi, kalian berdua. Kalau pacaran jangan di kelas. Cari tempat sepi sana, di atap sekolah atau perpustakaan," celetuk Kaminari yang sejak tadi gemas memerhatikan interaksi Shouto dan Izuku yang ambigu.

"K-kami tidak pacaran!" Izuku langsung membantah.

"Atap sekolah dan perpustakaan... kupikir bukan ide yang buruk." Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Shouto membuat Kaminari _shock_. Izuku menepuk keningnya.

.

Hari berikutnya, Izuku menemukan Shouto bersandar pada rak buku yang letaknya paling ujung, jauh dari jangkauan penglihatan petugas perpustakaan dan posisinya strategis untuk menghindari hiruk pikuk serta kebisingan jam istirahat. Izuku bergerak tanpa menimbulkan suara, memposisikan dirinya di samping pemuda yang tengah terpejam. Sepasang _headset_ menyumpal telinganya. Ternyata Shouto juga tertarik dengan musik. Dalam hati pemuda hijau itu menebak-nebak, kira-kira seperti apa jenis musik kesukaan pemuda di sampingnya. Mungkin, musik instrumental tradisional Jepang klasik. Izuku mengangguk sendiri. Memang cocok dengan selera Shouto.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Izuku.

"S-sejak tadi. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu, Todoroki- _kun_? Maaf. Aku tak sengaja melihatmu dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahmu. Aku bisa pergi jika kau tak nyaman—"

"Di sini saja." Shouto menahan pergelangan tangan Izuku. Meminta agar Izuku tetap berada di sampingnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mungkin kau bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang sama diulang-ulang, tapi aku masih khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini Todoroki- _kun_ tidak berkumpul dengan anak-anak yang lain."

"Aku hanya dekat dengan Midoriya dan Iida." Jawaban Shouto membuat Izuku tertawa pelan.

Keduanya terdiam. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara lembaran buku yang dibalik, selanjutnya sunyi. Ah, Izuku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa sejak dulu kau selalu seperti ini? Mengkhawatirkan lawanmu sampai melupakan tujuanmu sendiri." Shouto melepas _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga, memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Apa maksudmu? Todoroki- _kun_ kan temanku. _Uum_ , mungkin juga. Aku hanya ingin meringankan beban mereka sedikit. Tidak bermaksud sok pahlawan, tapi rasanya aku senang jika bisa membantu. Dulu waktu masih kecil, Kacchan sering marah-marah dan memukulku jika aku bertanya _'Apa kau baik-baik saja?'_." Izuku tertawa lirih mengenang masa kecilnya yang bisa dibilang tidak bahagia.

"Apa kau dan Bakugou dulu dekat? Yang kulihat sekarang justru kalian berdua saling berlomba mengalahkan satu sama lain." Shouto menyandarkan kepalanya pada deretan buku.

"Tidak bisa dibilang dekat juga. Tapi aku selalu mengikuti Kacchan ke mana pun dia pergi. Meski ujung-ujungnya aku pulang dalam keadaan babak belur, sih."

"Kenapa masih mengikutinya meski sudah tahu kau akan disakiti?" Shouto tak mengerti.

Izuku berpikir. "Hmm, kenapa ya? Dulu aku berpikir kalau Kacchan sangat keren. Sekarang pun masih begitu."

Shouto memandang ke arah lain. Ia mulai tak menyukai pembicaraan ini. Shouto tidak senang dengan cara Izuku memanggil Bakugou dengan nama kecilnya. Nama yang terdengar imut. Shouto penasaran mengapa Bakugou tidak marah ketika Izuku memanggilnya begitu.

"Ibuku sakit. Sudah sepekan. Sepulang sekolah aku langsung menuju rumah sakit dan menunggui beliau. Kadang tak bisa tidur karena hampir setiap malam aku terjaga."

Shouto kembali memejamkan matanya. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat lelah. Shouto pernah bilang di saat waktu senggang ia selalu ke rumah sakit. Kadang pemuda itu merasa tak enak dengan menolak setiap ajakan teman-temannya untuk bersenang-senang.

"Kalau begitu... bagaimana jika aku mengajak teman-teman yang lain untuk menjenguk ibumu? Kupikir ibumu akan sangat senang. Oh ya, aku bisa bilang pada Yaoyorozu- _san_ untuk—"

Shouto menginterupsi kalimat Izuku dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir pemuda berambut hijau yang kini membulatkan mata _plus_ wajah memerah samar.

"Suaramu terlalu keras, Midoriya." Shouto berbisik dengan suara dalam dan rendah. Sebagian helaian merah putih menutupi keningnya. Izuku mengangguk pelan. Pemuda itu terlalu bersemangat dengan rencananya sendiri hingga lupa bahwa saat ini mereka sedang di perpustakaan. Sesaat, Izuku terhipnotis dengan suara Shouto yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu menggelitik.

"Aku menghargai rencanamu. Tapi datang beramai-ramai rasanya sedikit berlebihan. Aku tak masalah jika hanya mengajakmu. Lusa depan jika kau tak keberatan, Midoriya." Senyum tipis samar menghiasi wajahnya. Izuku terdiam sesaat, kemudian mengangguk setuju. Banyak yang beranggapan Todoroki Shouto adalah pemuda dingin, kaku, dan sulit diajak bicara. Dulu memang seperti itu. Sekarang tidak lagi. Shouto anak baik, yang mengatakan bahwa Shouto menyeramkan mungkin tak pernah berinteraksi secara langsung dan hanya memercayai gosip.

"Untuk sekarang, aku ingin tidur sebentar. Bahumu nyaman." Shouto merebahkan kepalanya di atas bahu Izuku. Izuku sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia siap kapan saja jika Shouto membutuhkan bantuannya. Diam-diam, Izuku memerhatikan ekspresi wajah Shouto yang tengah tertidur. _Bulu matanya panjang_ , pikir Izuku.

" _Hee_? Jangan bilang kalian mengikuti saranku untuk memadu kasih di perpustakaan."

Kaminari mendadak muncul dengan menenteng buku pinjaman. Pemuda itu menyeringai penuh misteri. Izuku tak punya waktu untuk gugup dan meladeni celotehan teman sekelasnya.

" _Sssh_ , pelankan suaramu. Kau bisa membangunkannya nanti," bisik Izuku sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Kaminari hanya cengengesan kemudian berlalu pergi, membiarkan Shouto dan Izuku menikmati momen kebersamaan tanpa ada gangguan.

" _Sleep well_."

Izuku berbisik.

.

.

 _ **END**_


End file.
